


take it on faith

by myloveiamthespeedofsound



Series: the ties that bind [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Gladiolus Amicitia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Minor Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omgea Prompto Argentum, Slow Burn, like you all might hate me slow burn, other ffxv characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myloveiamthespeedofsound/pseuds/myloveiamthespeedofsound
Summary: "Well… it has been suggested that perhaps the solution for Gladio'stroublehas been in front of us all along."A confused look passed over Prompto's face.  "Wait… what do you mean?""That perhapsyouwould make a suitable bonded omega for Gladio," Ignis said plainly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh my first foray into omegaverse stuff!  
> I'm kind of mixing up the trope a bit though - where a bond is an entirely different thing than being mated and omegas are pretty well respected in society.  
> Also this is a Gladio/Prompto endgame buuuuuuuuut... it's gonna be on the slow burn side.

  
  


Prompto perked a brow as he opened the door of his apartment to Ignis. Not that he and Ignis weren't friendly… he just never recalled having Ignis at his door.  Or at least Ignis  _ alone. _  Ever. "Uhhh…" Noct's not here, dude," he said, the only reason he could think of for Ignis being at his door - looking for his wayward charge.   


"I'm actually here to discuss something with you, Prompto," Ignis clarified as he pushed his glasses up on his nose.  "May I come in?"   
  
Prompto nodded and stepped aside to let Ignis in.  He moved into the open living space and immediately started to shuffle some of his books and things on the coffee table into a neater pile, grabbed his plate from breakfast and cup and brought it to the sink in the attached kitchen area.  "Sorry… it's kind of a disaster in here…" he apologized and stood sheepishly in the living room before he motioned for Ignis to have a seat.    


Of course the apartment was the furthest thing from a disaster, but Prompto's default was to apologize for even the smallest of slights.   
  
Ignis merely waved off the concern and offered Prompto a smile.  "You do remember I have seen Noctis' apartment when he's been left to his own devices for more than a few days… you are doing quite alright, Prompto," Ignis assured him and he sat down on the worn couch.   
  
Prompto smiled a little at the compliment.  He knew his place wasn't much - just one bedroom and a small living space but it was  _ his _ and he'd worked hard for it.     
  
He moved to sit on the other end of the couch and looked to Ignis.  "So what's up?" he asked, and his knee bounced a little as his brain went into overdrive of all the things that Ignis could possibly want to talk to him about.  From as simple as his upcoming birthday (an event Prompto had tried to let pass without acknowledgement, a plan which had worked for about one year of his friendship with Noct and now was something he actually looked forward to celebrating with his friends) to as earth ending as  _ we've decided you can no longer be friends with the Prince, Prompto _ .  Which was highly illogical and he knew that, but it was a paranoid and awful thought that flickered just the same.   
  
"You're going to be nineteen soon, Prompto," Ignis started and Prompto nodded.  "And I was wondering if you had given any thought as to what your future plans might be?"   
  
Alright.  That was a question Prompto hadn't really been expecting.  He shrugged and rubbed his forefinger at the bridge of his nose.  "I - uh - I mean I guess?" he offered.  And realized it sounded about as non committal as it felt.  "I mean I've got that job that's okay and I've been trying to save up a bit to take some night classes…" he trailed off and shrugged again.  The truth was he had been so wrapped up in being there for Noct during their high school years that any foresight into planning his own post high school life had fallen by the wayside.

Added to that the fact his adoptive parents had set a very clear out by eighteen rule and didn't offer money for college or university had pretty much ensured Prompto joined the workforce full time straight of graduation.

"I mean... why?" he couldn't help but follow up with.

Ignis shifted his weight forward and turned more into Prompto.  "I have somewhat of a proposal for you," the older omega started and Prompto's brow raised at the words.  "As you might be aware, Gladio has had some…  _ trouble _ finding a suitable omega to bond with…"   
  
Ignis was cut off as Prompto snickered at the way he had put it.  He'd been on the receiving end of a many rant from Gladio during their morning runs about the whole process.  Trouble almost felt like it was putting it lightly and Prompto more than felt bad for the poor omegas who had been put through their paces by Gladio.  "Trouble… yeah let's go with that," Prompto said with a lopsided grin.   
  
Ignis gave an amused smirk.  "I take that to mean he's been discussing this with you?" he inquired.

Prompto nodded.  "A bit, yeah," and he wondered why Ignis suddenly looked so pleased at that.   
  
"That actually brings up nicely what I wanted to chat with you about, Prompto," Ignis continued.  "You and Gladio have struck up quite the friendship these past few years…"

Prompto rubbed a hand across the back of his neck, not entirely sure what Ignis was angling at.  "Yeah, I guess?"  Of course Prompto was closer to Noctis, always had been.  But when Gladio had learned Prompto often ran in the mornings he'd started tagging along and now a year and a half later they were pretty consistent running buddies and Gladio had even started training Prompto in self defense.  And okay, yeah, maybe they went to the odd movie… maybe they'd hung around after runs or training sessions and shot the shit, or grabbed some food… so yeah, Prompto realized.  They were  _ friends _ .     
  
Ignis just merely smiled a little at the downplay - used by now to how Prompto approached certain things.  "Well… it has been suggested that perhaps the solution for Gladio's  _ trouble _ has been in front of us all along."   
  
A confused look passed over Prompto's face.  "Wait… what do you mean?"    
  
"That perhaps  _ you _ would make a suitable bonded omega for Gladio," Ignis said plainly.     
  
" _ Me _ ?" Prompto squeaked out and immediately stood up and started to pace around his living room.  "You can't be serious, Iggy, I'm… I mean aren't bonded omegas for someone like Gladio supposed to be… there's no possible way  _ I  _ could be the solution…" he stammered out.  After all, Gladio was Noctis'  _ Shield _ .  He would be one of the most important people in Insomnia when Noct took the throne and someone like Gladio didn't have a nobody like him as a bonded omega.  There were omegas who trained for  _ years _ to become bonded to alphas like Gladio.  Omegas who were already Crownsguard members or Glaives, omegas from prominent omega families that had generations of high ranking military members.    


And Prompto?  Prompto was just some…  _ nobody _ .   


"Prompto," Ignis said, calmly in the midst of Prompto's sudden rant.  "Please sit back down."   
  
Prompto nodded and moved back to the couch, laced his hands together and bit at his lower lip as he waited for Ignis to continue.   
  
"Yes, it would be an…  _ untraditional _ approach," Ignis conceded.  "However - the traditional approach is getting us nowhere.  Noctis is taking on more and more responsibilities as the months pass and it is becoming more and more  _ irresponsible _ for us to keep Gladio unbonded."  Ignis paused and shifted his weight.  "You two are friends, and dare I say I've already seen the potential for a bond there," he continued.   
  
Prompto swallowed hard as he listened, the last remark catching him off guard.  "What.. wait you have?" he couldn't help himself from asking as he looked up at Ignis.   
  
Ignis nodded.  "I have.  Often in fact.  Your presence is… calming to Gladio," he replied.  A beat and then: "how much do you know of bonded omega and alpha pairs, Prompto?"    
  
Promoto shrugged.  "A little?  We learned about it a bit in school but…" in all honesty he hadn't paid much attention.  Prompto knew it was something that was never going to be an option for him anyways.  He wasn't exactly Crownsguard material after all and it was only the military and some political positions that used the dynamic.   
  
Ignis smirked.  "I see.  Well then…" a pause before he delved into the impromptu lesson.  "The Crownsguard and Kingsglaive has used omegas for generations to help keep a balance amongst their ranks.  Some alphas are, of course, completely fine unbonded and some omegas will continue in the Crownsguard or with the Glaives never being bonded as well.  But for some alphas the bond of an omega is needed to keep them from… well there is a polite term for it but the general saying is 'flying off the handles'.  A calming guide to their more -  _ temperamental _ instincts.   
  
As you know I am bonded to Noctis and the King as well has his own bonded omega.  Clarus Amicitia as well is bonded to an omega in his position as Shield and it has always been known that one day Gladio would be required to be bonded as well."   
  
Prompto nodded when Ignis looked at him expectantly.     
  
"As a bonded omega you would work closely with your alpha, Gladio in this case, to foster that bond and connection.  Every dynamic differs - my bond with Noctis is different than yours would be with Gladio's because Noctis is a completely different alpha than Gladio is.  And I am a different omega than you," Ignis continued.  "There would, of course, be expectations placed on you outside of the bond," he pointed out.   
  
Prompto shifted nervously and picked at a fray in the knee of his jeans.  "What kind of expectations?"   
  
"Well for one you would have to officially join the Crownsguard and you would be expected to complete the training associate with that.  Gladio is unconcerned on this as he said he has been working with you and feels you have the potential there - "

"Wait -  _ Gladio _ knows about this?" Prompto interrupted, eyes wide.   


Ignis's brow furrowed.  "It was mostly his idea, Prompto…" a pause.  "However I thought a more neutral party would be best in regards to approaching you."   
  
"I - I just… okay?" Prompto stammered out.  _ Gladio _ had come up with this.  Gladio freaking Amicitia wanted him as a bonded omega… what the actual fuck.   
  
"Again, because of who your alpha would be, you would be expected to join Gladio and myself as part of Noctis' retainer.  Which I doubt will be a problem given your relationship with Noctis - in fact if anything it only proves more that you are a good fit," Ignis paused at that to gauge how Prompto was handling everything so far.   
  
"Yeah, okay… Crownsguard, be Noct's retainer…" Prompto mumbled.  Suddenly he sat up and looked over at Ignis.  "But what about… oh fuck am I supposed to like… I mean bonded right that's a thing with… do I have to, you know…" and he trailed off, unable to  _ say _ it as he blushed furiously and made a crude sort of gesture with his hands.

Ignis choked at the motion and pressed his lips together as he adjusted his glasses again.  "No.  That will not be one of your expectations, Prompto," he answered tightly.  "A bonded omega and alpha pair is different from a mated pair.  Of course the pair could become  _ both _ should the parties want that but in your case…" a paused.  "Well it would better for all involved that your and Gladio's bond remained as just that, given that Gladio is expected to produce an heir for the Amicitia line and male omegas capable of conceiving, carrying and birthing offspring are very rare."   
  
Prompto blushed again as he realized how stupid the question had been.  "Yeah, that makes sense."  He picked again at the fray in his jeans.  "Can I - can I think about it?" he asked.   
  
Ignis nodded.  "Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way.  This is a very big decision, Prompto, one to not be taken lightly.  While a bond is not  _ entirely _ impossible to break it is intended to be a lifetime commitment…" he paused.  "Whatever you decide please know that it will not change anything between the four of us, you are our friend first and foremost, Prompto and we will respect whatever decision you come to."   
  
Prompto nodded numbly, his head spinning.  He had a million questions of course, but found himself unable to voice them.   
  
Ignis stood, reached into his jacket and pulled out a booklet that he laid on the coffee table.  "I brought you a handbook that is used in the Crownsguard regarding the bonding process and what to expect - as well I am more than available should you have anymore questions or concerns."   
  
Prompto glanced to the book -  _ Bonding: A Tradition That Serves Us All _ .  His mouth felt dry and his brain close to exploding but he stood and offered Ignis a tight smile. "I'll think about," he promised and walked Ignis to the door.   
  
His apartment felt deathly quiet in the wake and he flopped down face first on the couch with a groan.  His hand reached to the table and fumbled for his phone and he turned onto his back as he got a hand the device.  Quickly he pulled up his texts with Noctis and typed out a quick one:    
  
✉ dude… next time you send iggy over to completely fuck my mind a little heads up would be nice.

 

* * *

 

The handbook was pretty dry.  And that would be putting it nicely.  Prompto's not sure if it's supposed to help or not, mostly because he's not sure if it  _ is _ helping or not.  Every question it answered seemed to only bring up a hundred more and it wasn't long before Prompto slid off his spot on the couch to land in a crumpled heap on the floor.   
  
"Ow…" he muttered as he realized what a dumb idea  _ that _ one was, and then a heavy sigh as he let the handbook fall to his forehead.

His phone buzzed across the coffee table and he reached to grab it, a sense of dread settling into the pit of his stomach as he sees the text notification from Gladio.

__ Gladio.     
  
Gladio who wanted to bond with him.     
  
Prompto opened up his phone and read the text:    
  
✉ Hey I know Iggy came by to chat and I just wanted to check in.   
✉ See if you had any questions, anything you wanted to talk about?     
✉ Or if you need some time to process that's cool too.     
✉ I'm here, Prompto, whatever you need.  
✉ I know Iggy mentioned it but, whatever you decide, Prom… I'm fine with it.  
✉ Please don't feel like you have to do something you're not on board with.   
✉ Whatever you decide doesn't change anything, we'll still be friends.   
  


Prompto groaned.  How the hell was he supposed to make this decision.  He almost - and it was dumb - but he almost wished Gladio wasn't being so calm about this.  It would be easier if Gladio was just being an asshole and that left him an easy out.  This whole supportive, whatever you need thing just filled him with guilt at the prospect of saying no.      
  
He shifted to more of a seated position on the ground, grabbed the handbook and opened it up on the coffee table to where he had left off.

> _ Can my bonded partner read my mind? _
> 
> _ This is a question that - unsurprisingly - is one of the largest concerns for alphas and omegas considering a bond. For the large majority the answer is no. Bonded pairs, while very intune with each other's emotions as their bond strengthens very rarely are able to read each other's thoughts. There have been a few exceptions to this - bonded pairs that go beyond the normal connection. A True Bond.  However this is extremely rare.  _

Prompto chewed on his lower lip as he read and re-read the section. The idea of Gladio being able to sense even  _ anything  _ off of him was daunting and he could feel his anxiety spike.  His mind was a mess more often than not and he hated the idea of anyone being able to have a glimpse at that. Hell half the time  _ he  _ didn't even like what was in there.  And even if Gladio couldn't read the exact thoughts, the idea of him even being able to know how often Prompto felt anxious or insecure, how much he  _ still _ felt like he didn't quite belong with all of them…    
  
His head dropped back against the couch behind him.  He couldn't.  There was no way he could let someone in close enough to know all of that.  What if Gladio thought he was some freak because of it.  What if it made Gladio regret his decision once he realized what a ball of nerves basket case he'd just bonded himself to.     
  
But there was this tug from the back of his mind, this little spark of a thought.  The  _ what if _ .  That little idea that swirled that made him think maybe this would… help?  After all, what said he  _ belonged _ more than a bond.  What said he was a part of everything and not just an outsider still looking in more than being bonded to one of them.  And for the first time since Ignis had brought the topic up Prompto actually felt  _ excited _ about the prospect.   
  
Of course that didn't turn the indecision into a yes.  Not by a long shot.  
  


* * *

 

A few days later he left his self imposed exile and trekked over to Noct's - hoping that an afternoon of games might take his mind off the decision. And it did work for a few hours and he'd fallen into that bliss of an empty mind as they focused on the game at hand. But after a while Prompto was helpless to stop the issue at hand from taking his focus again. 

"Hey, dude - can I ask you something?" Prompto said as he set his controller down in front of him, having died in the game.  He stretched his legs out long on his spot on the floor and glanced behind him at Noctis on the couch. 

"Yeah… ask away…" Noct replied, his gaze still on the screen. 

"What's  it like?  Being bonded to Ignis?" Prompto asked. 

Noctis set down his controller as he realized the segue into a Very Important Conversation and shifted to sit cross legged on the couch.  He looked down at Prompto as he thought about his answer. "It's - I don't really know how to explain it, Prompto," he admitted.  "Specs and I are kind of… different too.  Fuck, Prom - I was  _ ten  _ when we bonded."  Far earlier than most, but the young prince and his advisor had been connected well from the get go so it had seemed pointless to wait.  "Plus - you know -" Noctis flushed as he trailed off for a moment.  "The  _ other stuff _ ," he added and Prompto just laughed.

"You can say sex, Noctis, the word won't kill you," he teased his friend with a grin.   


Noctis shoved at his head with a groan.  "You're the worst, dude."  A pause.  "But what I'm saying is I could tell you what it's like for _ me _ , but it might not be the same for you.  You're on the other side of it for one, your bond with Gladio would be newer than mine with Ignis and you two aren't… you know…"

"Sleeping together?" Prompto asked cheekily, snickering at the flush that spread across Noctis' face again.   


"Right," Noctis agreed.  "Unless…" he fixed Prompto with a suspicious look.  "You're not, right?"   
  
Prompto just gave Noct a  _ look _ .  "Gods no, of course not -" he shook his head.  "We're friends, Noct and besides… I doubt Gladio has ever given even one fleeting thought about me like…  _ that _ … ever."   
  
Prompto was quiet at that and chewed on his lip.  He knew what Noctis was saying, and it was in line with what Ignis had told him about no two bonds being alike.  But he still figured he could use his friend as at least a bit of a sounding board. " Can you like… tell what he's thinking and stuff?"

Noctis leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. "Kind of?" And as Prompto's face paled Noctis realized maybe that wasn't the best answer. "But it's not like - I don't know  _ exactly  _ what he's thinking in words and stuff… it's just sort of a general  _ feeling? _  Like I can sense when he's happy or when he's worried, I can tell when he's annoyed or trying to hold something back from me… that kind of stuff."  He paused. "But Prompto, it took us  _ years _ to get to that. At least on my end.  Omegas can read their alpha almost immediately - I mean, that's the point of all of this after all, right?"

Prompto nodded.  It both helped and didn't help at all.  Assuaged some of the fear he had but also had it screaming at the same time.  Years.  It could potentially take years for Gladio to be able to read him.  Maybe by then he'd be closer to a functioning human being.  But hearing that Noctis wasn't privy to the actual  _ thoughts _ that went through Ignis' mind definitely helped.   


Promoto sighed and pulled his knees up under his chest.  "I don't know, dude," he admitted softly.  "I'm kind of floored to be honest, by all of it."

Noctis nodded.  "That's okay, Prom. I'd be more worried if you weren't.  It's  _ a lot _ .  I love Ignis but even some days I just…" he shrugged.  "But it's good too.  I can't really describe it but having  _ that.   _ That complete connection to someone… it's -" he shrugged.  "I'm gonna sound super lame here and you can't make fun of me for it - but it's nice, Prom.  It's comforting.  It's knowing a hundred percent that someone always has your back if that makes sense."   
  
Prompto nodded a little.  "Yeah, it makes sense."  And it sounded nice.  He was quiet again, laced his fingers around his knees and rested his chin down.  "Do you think I'd be any good at it though?  Noct - I'm a spastic mess half the time you know that.  How the hell am  _ I  _ supposed to be someone's calming force," he asked, the disbelief at the idea evident in his tone.

Noctis shifted and slid off the couch to sit beside Prompto.  He bumped their shoulders together lightly and smiled.  "Remember a couple weeks back we all went out to that club?" he asked and Prompto nodded.  "And it was fun until that asshole started creeping up on Ignis and wouldn't take fuck off for an answer?  Remember how  _ pissed _ Gladio got?"

Prompto nodded again.  "Yeah, we got booted because Gladio started throwing punches and nearly took the guys head off - which he totally deserved by the way, that guy was a fucking creep." 

Noctis nodded.  "Yeah he did - but when we got outside Gladio was still all worked up…  _ past _ worked up.  I mean he was out for blood and neither Specs or I could get him to calm down but you just…" Noctis shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck.  "Prom you just  _ looked _ at him, touched his arm and said let's get out of here, Big Guy - and that was that.  It was like a flip was switched and Gladio was  _ fine _ ."  Noctis paused.  "We see it, Prom.  We've all  _ seen _ it.  For a while now, how good you are for him."

Prompto turned his head to rest on his knees and looked at Noct.  "Really?" he asked quietly. 

Noctis smiled.  "Really, you dork.  You're  _ good _ at being an omega, Prom.  Really good at it.  Even on  _ me. _ " He reached a hand to mess up his friend's hair which earned a undignified look.  "Ignis is  _ my  _ omega but you influence me too, dude.  I'm pretty sure the only reason I got through high school was because you were with me," he added.   


Prompto was quiet as the words sunk in.  A little floored by it if he was honest.  He'd never thought of himself as being good at much of anything.  And he'd never realized that he'd been influencing Noctis.  But it was nice to think about.  The idea that he'd helped his friend through  _ anything _ .  That's all he had ever wanted - to be useful, to be helpful.  To be as good of a friend to Noctis as Noctis was to him.     
  
"Thanks, Noct," he said quickly after a moment.  A soft smile as he looked at his best friend.  "That - that means a lot to me," he added.    


Noctis held the gaze and smiled back before he bumped Prompto again.  "Yeah, well, don't let it go to your head," he joked, unable to keep the emotional moment for much longer.  He reached behind him to grab his controller again.  "Now you gonna help me beat the crap out of this boss or not?"

Prompto laughed and sat up to grab his own controller.  "You're on," he said and they settled back into the game.   
  
It was dark by the time Prompto made his way back to his apartment.  He'd been tempted to take Noct up on the offer of crashing but he needed some space to think.  He also needed to get up and run in the morning, having taking a couple days off from it and he felt gross because of it.  So it just seemed easier to head home.     
  
As usual he forewent the elevator and took the stairs two at a time up to his floor.  He rounded the corner and stopped as he saw a familiar figure lingering at his door.     
  
Gladio.     
  
"Uh - hi," Prompto said nervously as he walked up to his door.   
  
Gladio looked up from his phone and Prompto could swear the alpha was nervous as well.  "Hey - I -" he paused.  "You can tell me to go," he offered quickly and Prompto shook his head as he unlocked the door and let them both in.   
  
"No, it's fine, come in," Prompto said and he toed off his shoes at the door and stepped aside for Gladio to do the same.     
  
They walked into the living room in an awkward silence and Prompto dropped his bag on the couch before he looked up at Gladio.  "So…" he started and pulled his lower lip in between his teeth.

Gladio leaned against the back of the couch and looked over at Prompto.  "So," he started.  "Look I know I said you could take time to process and I still mean that but -" he trailed off and Prompto watched the shifting in expression as he seemed to hesitate and debate.

"Gladio…" he said and reached across to touch his arm.  "It's okay," he assured the alpha and smiled softly when those amber eyes met his own.  "We can talk.  I'm ready to talk about this."

Gladio nodded.  "I'd like that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm wow, I'm floored at the feedback on this story - thank you so much everyone!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Just a quick warning for recreational drug use in this chapter.

  
A long silence stretched between them as Gladio stood in front of Prompto who had leaned against the back of his couch.  That sort of heavy silence of things that needed to be said with neither of them even knowing how or where to start.   

It was Prompto who broke first.  A nervous laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.  "Wow, this is awkward," he said and laughed again.

Gladio glanced down.  "Yeah… sorry…"  
  
Prompto shook his head as he felt that edge of nervousness that had radiated off Gladio since the moment he'd gotten home start to spike.  "Hey -" he started and reached his foot across the space between them to nudge at Gladio's.  "Don't worry about it - it's both of us," he offered.  Because it was.  They were both a bundle of nerves and awkwardness and it felt fucking _off_ and Prompto hated it.  Usually it was so… _easy_ with Gladio.  They could just fall into conversation, or start joking about something, or even just exist in a silence that was usually far more comfortable than this as they ran or stretched in the cool down.

That silence settled back in, lingered until they broke it at the same time by saying each other's names. They both laughed softly.

"Go ahead," Prompto suggested to Gladio.

Gladio shook his head. "No, it's fine - you start," he said.

"Gladio… please?" Prompto asked. He knew it would be easier to react. To not have to initiate now that he had an option for the out.

And Gladio, thankfully, seemed to pick up on that.  Prompto felt a small measure of relief wash over him as Gladio didn't try to fight him on it. "I just - wanted to check in?  See how you were feeling about everything, thought maybe we could talk about whatever concerns you, and I, might have about all of this."  He shrugged. "I know it's a big decision and ultimately it's yours, Prompto.  But I - I guess I just didn't want you to feel like you were alone in making it," he paused briefly. "Because you're not."

Prompto was quiet for a moment. But it wasn't the same gods awful awkward feeling one like before. It wasn't the usual comfortable ones they had either, but he'd take the middle at this point. " You have concerns?" Prompto asked finally as he looked up at Gladio. It was comforting in a way, to hear that. To feel like maybe he wasn't alone in the whole not being entirely certain thing.

Gladio nodded. "Yeah, of course I do, Prom… this is a huge thing."

Prompto wrapped his arms around his torso and glanced down for a moment before he met Gladio's gaze again. "What kind of concerns?"

Gladio let out a soft sigh and moved beside Prompto, leaning against the back of the couch as well.  "I worry about letting someone in like that, even you. It makes me nervous, the idea of you being able to read me, to know what I'm thinking or feeling…" he shifted his weight, eyes downcast. "I guess I'm worried that maybe you won't like what you find out - about me.  That you'll say yes to all of this and then end up realizing I'm not the person you thought I was and you'll regret tying yourself to me."

Prompto was quiet again.  Everything Gladio said mirrored his own fears about the whole thing. And it was a relief, feeling suddenly like he wasn't alone in the thoughts. He glanced at the man beside him and offered him a small smile. "I get that.  Fuck, Gladio I totally get that."

Gladio smiled back softly. "So where does that leave us?"

Prompto sighed. "I don't know, dude, I don't know."  He paused and then suddenly grinned. "Oh! That handbook Iggy gave me, it had some… exercises or whatever…" he trailed off and went around the other side of the couch to grab the book.

Gladio groaned. "You can't be serious, Prompto.  I read that thing and the exercises are dry as all hell."

Prompto sat on his knees on the couch, hanging over the back and looked up at Gladio. "Yeah they probably suck, but it's a starting point, right?"

"Whatever you say," Gladio replied.

Prompto started to flip through the book to the last section. He made a soft _hmmm_ noise as he skimmed through the exercises. "Most of these are more like… training exercises," he said. And things they wouldn't exactly be equipped to do in his small living room. "Oh wait, here we go - things to discuss with your potential bonded partner." Prompto smiled. "We could do this."

Gladio huffed and plucked the book from Prompto's hand, ignoring the offended _hey_ from the other. "Tell your potential bonded partner about a time your convictions were tested and what steps you took to keep your convictions…" he rolled his eyes and looked at Prompto. "Prom this sounds like going to a bad job interview…"

"How would you know, have you ever even _gone_ to a job interview?" Prompto pointed out with a bit of a teasing tone.  

Gladio just smirked.  "You got me there…" he paused and pushed himself off the back of the couch.  "You have anything to drink?  I feel like this would go better with something to drink."  
  
Prompto shook his head as he stood up.  "Nah, I don't," he replied, but then smiled.  "Buuuuut…" he started toward the bookcase in the living room that was filled with more games than books and reached up to grab a box from the top.  "We could get high?"

Gladio laughed.  "Shit, I haven't gotten high in… years."  
  
"So is that a yes?" Prompto asked, brow perked as he nodded toward the sliding door for the small balcony his apartment had.

Gladio nodded.  "Sure, why the hell not," he answered and followed Prompto out onto the balcony.   
  
There wasn't much to the space, a couple of old chairs Prompto had found at a thrift store and a little glass patio table.  But it would work.  He set the box down on the table as he moved to sit in one of the chairs, Gladio following behind him.  Prompto set about pulling out the pipe and filling the bowl.   
  
"You do this a lot?" Gladio asked, not with any real judgement to the words, more just a curiosity.

Prompto shrugged.  "Helps me sleep sometimes," he explained.  "Just kind of… shuts things up for a while if it gets too noisy in my brain."  He finished packing the bowl and dug out the lighter.  He'd tried a few different medications over the years, some that had helped a little and some that had made things… worse.  But all of them had always left him feeling a little removed and foggy and whatever help they offered never seemed to outweigh the drawbacks.    
  
"Noisy brain, hey?" Gladio started.  "And you want to add me to that mix too?" he added with a soft laugh as Prompto lit up and took a drag from the pipe.     
  
Prompto held the smoke as he handed off the pipe and lighter and then breathed out slow.  "Yeah, well, according to that thing," a nod to the handbook on the table, "I'm not supposed to be able to read your thoughts, just… be super empathetic or something…"

Gladio took a hit from the pipe and had to work damn hard to keep from coughing, though Prompto started to laugh beside him at the face he made doing so.  "Shut it," Gladio smirked.  "I told you it's been a while."

Prompto eyed him as he took the pipe back.  "How long is a while?"

"Four… maybe five years?" Gladio answered as Prompto took another hit.  
  
"Shit, dude," Prompto said as he exhaled.  "Alright… first question then - tell me about the last time you got high."

Gladio took another hit and leaned back in the chair.  "Not much to tell really - at least if you're looking for anything entertaining or scandalous.  A couple of the Glaives took me out for drinks and we ended up at one of their apartments and smoked up."  
  
Prompto's brow furrowed.  "Wow, you're right… that's not thrilling at all," a teasing grin as Gladio gave a scoffed _shut up_.  

Gladio reached for the book and flipped back to the exercises.  "Okay - here's one.  Where do you see yourself in five years?"

Prompto shook his head.  "Nuh uh - you go first on that," he said as he took another hit and then offered the pipe back to Gladio.  

"I asked you first," Gladio pointed out and set the pipe down but he smiled regardless and started in on his answer.  "Probably… not much different to be honest?  More of what I'm doing now - I'm sure Noctis will have more to do by then so I'll have more to do."  
  
"So just… Shield stuff?" Prompto clarified with a lopsided smile.

"Yeah - Shield stuff."

Prompto pulled his knees up under his chin, feet resting on the edge of his chair and he looked over at Gladio.  "What about like… a mate, kids?  That kind of thing?" he asked.

Gladio just chuckled.  "Fuck, Prompto - you know I'm only like three years older than you right?"

Prompto laughed.  "Yeah I know… but -" he shrugged.  "Isn't that like… part of your duty or whatever.  Find a mate, have some kids to continue the great Amicitia line and everything?"

Gladio shrugged.  "Eventually… I don't know - not really thinking that far ahead right now," he answered.  Prompto watched the flicker of _something_ across Gladio's face, the subtle shift of emotion that radiated off of him.  But it was gone just as quick and Gladio looked at him.  "Now you, Blondie.  Where do you see yourself in five years?"

Prompto let his gaze linger out over the city in front of them - it wasn't the _best_ view, but it was okay enough.  "I… I honestly don't know," he admitted.  "Half the time I'm just trying to get to next week - make sure I've got enough shifts to cover my bills, get food… find some time to hang out with you guys…" he trailed off.

"What about your photography?" Gladio asked.  "You ever think of trying to do something with that?"

Prompto shrugged and leaned forward to pick up the pipe and take another hit.  "Naw, not really.  I love it, but… I dunno, it's sort of more just something for me.  Something I do because I like it and I worry if I tried to make it anything more than that then maybe… maybe it'll just turn into something stressful and I won't like it as much anymore."

Gladio nodded a little.  "That makes sense," he offered.  They were quiet for a moment before Gladio spoke again.  "But Crownsguard, being bonded to someone… all of that - that something you can see yourself doing?  Can you see that being something that would make you happy?" he asked.

"I never really thought about it until now," Prompto admitted.  "I never thought I'd be the kind of person cut out for all of that.  But -" he paused.  "I like being friends with you guys, I like hanging out with all of you and the part of all of this where I get to do that, where I could be someone… useful to you, to Noct and Iggy… that makes me happy," he paused.  "I just don't know if I'd be any good at it."  
  
Gladio reached across and laid his hand on Prompto's shoulder for a moment.  "I think you'd be a hell of a lot better than you give yourself credit for, Prom," he said.  "We all do."

Prompto looked up to meet Gladio's gaze.  "That's a lot of faith you've got in me there, Big Guy."

Gladio just smiled softly.  "I only put my faith where I think it's earned," he pointed out and reached for the pipe again.  

"What other questions do they got?" Prompto asked, shifting the subject.    
  
Gladio glanced over the pages and then tossed the book onto the table.  "Nothing fun," he said with a soft laugh.  "They're all boring."   
  
Prompto laughed a little, he could feel that familiar lightheadedness start to sink in and he slouched back in his chair.  "What, not scandalous enough?  Is this gonna be like some teenage sleepover all… ohhhh who was your first kiss.." he asked with a mocking tone to the words.

Gladio laughed.  "Actually that's a good one," he said excitedly and Prompto couldn't help but grin, pretty sure Gladio was feeling it more than a little.  "Who was your first kiss?"

"You're fucking stoned, aren't you?" Prompto asked instead.  
  
"Shut it - I told you it's been years," Gladio excused.  "Now answer the damn question."   
  
"Fine, fine…" Prompto replied with a laugh.  "Noct," he said with a shrug.  "Like back when we were fifteen and if you _ever_ bring this up again I will kill you."

Gladio shrugged.  "Ignis," he said in reply.

Prompto's eyes went wide as he sat up straight.  "No way… are you fucking with me?"

Gladio just shrugged again.  "It was a long time ago."  
  
" _How_ long ago, did you like him?  Do you _still_ like him?  Oh em gee, Gladio you can't just drop that on me and not give some kind of follow up… my mind is blown here - _blown_ ," Prompto questioned.

Gladio laughed at Prompto's reaction.  "Like back when we were fifteen," he mirrored Prompto's earlier words.  "Back then… I guess, yeah?  I did like him.  Or I thought that's what it was," he continued.

"What do you mean you _thought_ that's what it was?" Prompto asked.

Gladio paused.  "Noct and I - we didn't always get along.  And Noctis and Ignis… they always _did_.  I was kind of… on the outside looking in.  Didn't help much that my Dad and the King were so close, that I had to see every day what that relationship was supposed to be like…"

"So you thought what - shoving your tongue down Iggy's throat was gonna make that better?" Prompto couldn't help but ask, a bit of a tease to the words.

Gladio laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.  "Yeah, something like that.  Look -" he paused, "I never said it was a _smart_ plan but… I dunno, just thought I'd break into that whole… _thing_ they had going on one way or another."

Prompto nodded.  "It's hard - feeling like that," he commiserated.  He knew that feeling well.  It was a surprise though to hear that Gladio did too.  Prompto had always just assumed the three of them were always as close as they seemed once he had become a part of everything.  And while he disliked the idea that Gladio had felt left out or uncertain, there was a comfort to know he himself wasn't alone in knowing those feelings.  

"What about you and Noct?" Gladio asked, pulling Prompto from the thoughts.

"We were bored?" he said with a small laugh.  "Bored and curious and it wasn't like either one of us were getting asked the cool kid parties to play spin the bottle at."  
  
Gladio laughed.  "Bullshit.  You had a thing, come on Prom, you so had a thing for him."

Prompto flushed and hid his face in his hand.  "Yeah… I had a thing…" he admitted.  "But _come on_ … who wouldn't have a thing?"  He grinned, "at least until you realize that the whole hot prince exterior is just hiding a lazy asshole who refuses to eat a fucking carrot."

Gladio laughed at that.  "Well, for what it's worth - I'm glad it didn't screw things up for you two, he needs a friend like you in his life."

Prompto smiled warmly.  "Thanks."

"Anytime…"  Gladio said and trailed off as he reached a hand over to touch at the top of Prompto's hair.  "You hair… looks like a chocobo butt," he said suddenly and laughed heartily as he continued to press at the top of the spikes.

"Aaaaaand you're _really_ stoned," Prompto said, amused at the display.  He packed up the pipe and lighter and stood. "Come on, let's get you inside, Big Guy."

They stumbled back into the living room, both laughing as they almost tripped over each other's feet.  Prompto put the box back and dug out some snacks and drinks.  They settled onto the couch and found something to watch.  The rest of the evening passed as they chatted and made fun of the movie they'd put on, enjoying the high and each other's company until both of them started to yawn more than they spoke.  

"I should head home," Gladio said as he stood and Prompto watched as the other swayed slightly where he stood.

"Yeah… no - you should probably just crash here, Gladio," he suggested.  

"I don't want to impose," Gladio countered.

Prompto shook his head as he pulled himself to his feet.  "Not at all."  
  
"Okay, cool - I'll just… on the couch then?" Gladio asked.

"Uh dude… I don't think you'll _fit_ on my couch to sleep," Prompto said with a laugh.  "Come on, just come crash with me," he started as he lead Gladio down the hall to his room.  He opened the door and laughed as he watched Gladio take in the sight.  "Yeah…" he said lowly.  It was ridiculous, he knew it.  The giant king size bed that took up at least ninety percent of his room, pushed up against the wall with barely enough room on the other side to get in and out.

"How did you even get this _in_ here?" Gladio asked.

Prompto shrugged.  "No clue.  Noct got it for me."  
  
"Noct bought you a _bed?_ " Gladio awed.

"Yeeeeeeah… I guess he really took it to heart every time I crashed at his place and would say how comfy his bed was.  So when I moved in here he decided I needed the same bed."  Prompto shrugged.

"Thats…"

"Fucking weird, right?" Prompto finished with a laugh.  "I don't think Noct quite gets what appropriate friend gifts are."  He paused.  "But hey, at least it'll fit both of us?"

Gladio just laughed.  "Yeah, at least there's that."  
  
They set about getting ready for bed, Prompto digging out an extra toothbrush for Gladio.  He, of course, didn't have any extra clothes that would have had a hope in hell of fitting Gladio.  But Prompto just pointed out that half the time Gladio ditched the shirt on their runs anyways so really was getting down to his boxers _that_ much different.  They settled into the bed and it wasn't long before a combination of the pot and the warmth of Gladio next to him lulled Prompto into a deep sleep.

Prompto stirred first in the morning.  Try as he might he'd never really been one to sleep in.  And as he started to wake up he became quickly aware of the weight of Gladio's arm slung around his body and the warm press of Gladio's torso against his back.  He also became quickly aware of how _nice_ it felt.  A thought he banished as quickly as it had come.  It was _Gladio_.  He wasn't supposed to have those kind of thoughts about Gladio.  

Gently he untucked himself from under Gladio's arm, a moment of relief when the other man didn't even seem to notice or stir at the movement.  Prompto grabbed his hoodie from the floor and tugged it on, suddenly chilly without the blankets and the apparent human space heater that Gladio was, and padded out of the room.  He started up the coffee pot and dug around his fridge to see what he could make for breakfast.  All the while he played over the events of the previous night, the conversation they'd had and the decision that he now had an answer for.  
  
He had just started cutting up some vegetables for omelettes, a cup of coffee on the counter next to him when he heard Gladio's footsteps.  Prompto glanced up and smiled.  "Morning!" he chirped and reached up for another mug to hand it to Gladio.  "Coffee's ready and I was just gonna make us up some eggs, that okay?"

Gladio nodded and poured himself a cup.  "Yeah, that sounds really good.  Thanks, Prom."  
  
Prompto grinned and started in on the omelettes again.  They were quick to cook and Gladio rummaged around for plates and cutlery as Prompto finished the food.  They ate in a comfortable silence and cleaned up after.  A second cup of coffee in his hands, Prompto leaned against the counter and looked over at Gladio.  "I - I made up my mind," he started.

Gladio turned to face Prompto as he filled his own cup again and nodded.  Prompto could feel a spike of nervousness wash over Gladio but to his credit Gladio didn't press, instead giving Prompto the space to continued when he felt ready.  
  
"Yes," Prompto said, "I'll do it -" a pause.  "I _want_ to do it.  Be your bonded omega."  He smiled a little, amazed that how even though he still felt nervous about it all, even though he still had his worries and concerns it still managed to feel _right_ to agree to this.  Like he was doing what he was _supposed_ to do.  

Gladio perked up, a smile as he looked at Prompto.  "Yeah?" he clarified.  A grin as Prompto nodded his confirmation.  "That's - Prom… I… _thank you_ ," he settled on.  

Prompto laughed softly.  "Yeah don't thank me yet, I might absolutely suck at this," he pointed out.

Gladio shook his head.  "No way.  I have complete faith in you," he said lightly, but not without a conviction to the words.

Prompto flushed a little and glanced down at his feet.  He hadn't really been expecting the compliment.  "I - I have faith in you too, Gladio," he said as he looked back up.  They held each other's gaze for a moment before Prompto took a drink of his coffee and started to finish tidying up from breakfast.  "So what's the next step?" he asked as he started up the dishwasher.

"Talk to Ignis… and we'll have to set up a meeting with Cor about the whole Crownsguard end of stuff," Gladio answered.  He took a drink of his coffee and was quiet for a moment before he looked back to Prompto.  "You're sure?  A hundred percent?" he asked again.

Prompto nodded.  "Yeah - I really am."  And as he answered he realized he _absolutely_ meant it.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again a HUGE thank you to everyone for all the kudos and comments and hits (I think this is the quickest something of mine has ever hit 100K kits and over 100 kudos). I'm so stoked to see how many people are enjoying the trope shake up here!
> 
> I don't have a "real" update here, just some stuff that didn't fit into the next chapter but things I didn't want to cut either so why not do this right? Also just a heads up it might be closer to the new year before I get another chapter up with the craziness of the holidays.

 

 

**Gladio | 8:32 AM** Did you know Noctis bought Prompto a bed as a housewarming gift?  It's ridiculous Iggy, the thing takes up his entire bedroom.    
  
**Ignis |** **8:47 AM** Yes.  
 **Ignis |** **8:48 AM** Why do you know what Prompto's bedroom looks like?  
 **Ignis | 8:48 AM** Gladio.  
 **Ignis |** **8:50 AM** Gladio you didn't sleep with him did you?  
 **Ignis | 8:51 AM** Your silence on this matter is very disconcerting.  
 **Ignis | 8:53 AM** Gladio please tell me you didn't sleep with Prompto given what you're asking of him.  
 **Ignis | 8:57 AM** I know I have no room to talk but for Astrals sake, Gladio…

**Gladio |** **9:13 AM** Sorry, Dad called me.  
 **Gladio | 9:13 AM** No I did not sleep with Prompto.  But thanks for the faith you have in my ability to keep it in my pants there, Iggy, feeling real loved.  
 **Gladio | 9:14 AM** Although I did - SLEEP with him.

**Ignis | 9:14 AM** Gladio…

**Gladio | 9:15 AM** Oh relax, Ignis.    
**Gladio | 9:15 AM** In the literal sense.  
**Gladio | 9:16 AM** As in I crashed there last night and since Noctis for some reason bought his friend a fucking KING SIZE BED we shared instead of me sleeping on the couch.  
**Gladio | 9:17 AM** Who the fuck buys their friend a bed, Ignis?

**Ignis | 9:18 AM** Someone who has never had a real friend.  
**Ignis | 9:18 AM** I tried to dissuade him but he was fairly set on it.  
**Ignis | 9:19 AM** Apparently Prompto has been rather fond of how comfortable Noctis' bed is since sleepovers became a part of their friendship years ago.  
**Ignis | 9:19 AM** In the grand scheme though it was a nice thought.  It is doubtful Prompto would have had the funds to buy something like that for himself.  As I recall he was barely able to scrape together the deposits required for the apartment in the first place.

**Gladio | 9:20 AM**  Did you get him a housewarming gift?

**Ignis | 9:20 AM** Of course.   
**Ignis | 9:20 AM** A set of cookware.     
  
**Gladio | 9:21 AM** And none of you thought to say hey, Gladio, FYI we're all giving Prompto housewarming gifts?   
**Gladio | 9:21 AM** I probably looked like a jerk.

**Ignis | 9:22 AM** I'm sure he didn't think you were a jerk.

**Gladio | 9:22 AM** Would it be weird to give him one now?    


**Ignis | 9:23 AM**  It might.  
**Ignis | 9:24 AM** So I take it you two talked then?

**Gladio | 9:24 AM** Yeah, we did.

**Ignis | 9:24 AM**  And?  Any decisions?   
  
**Gladio | 9:25 AM** He agreed to do it.   
  
**Ignis | 9:26 AM**  I'm glad to hear that.   
**Ignis | 9:26 AM**  You know he still has to pass the Crownsguard training though.

**Gladio | 9:27 AM** I am aware.  I don't think it'll be a problem though.  I've been working with him on the basics for a while now so he's got a good foundation.

**Ignis | 9:28 AM**  Have you told your father yet?

**Gladio | 9:31 AM**  No. 

**Ignis | 9:31 AM**  Gladio…

**Gladio | 9:32 AM** I know, Iggy… I will.    


**Ignis | 9:32 AM** He might surprise you, Gladio.

**Gladio | 9:33 AM** No - he won't, Iggy.  He already made it pretty clear his thoughts on this when I brought it up.    
  
**Ignis | 9:33 AM** You'll have to talk to him about it eventually, Gladio.    
  
**Gladio | 9:34 AM** I know - I will after Prompto and I talk to Cor about the Crownsguard training and testing.     
**Gladio | 9:35 AM** Maybe he'll be more open to the idea if we show that we're taking it serious.

**Ignis | 9:35 AM** I'm sure he will come around, Gladio.    
**Ignis | 9:36 AM** I imagine it's just a bit surprising for him, that's all.  
**Ignis | 9:36 AM** After all, you will be the first Shield to have a commoner as their bonded omega.   
****  
**Gladio | 9:37 AM** Well maybe that's a good thing, Iggy.  I know they've all got their traditions and opinions but at the end of the day who I decide on needs to be good not just for me, but for all of us.  You and Noct too.  Trust me when I say Noct would have hated every single "proper omega" they tried to push on me. ****  
  
**Ignis | 9:38 AM** Have you explained it to your father like that?  Perhaps that would help ease him into the idea. ****  
  
**Gladio | 9:39 AM** I'll work on it.  
G **ladio | 9:41 AM** Wanna grab lunch today?   
  
**Ignis | 9:41 AM** I could manage that.  1pm at Stella's?   
  
**Gladio | 9:42 AM** Sounds good.  See you then.   
  


* * *

 

  
**Prompto | 8:52 AM** dude   
**Prompto | 8:52 AM** duuuuuuuuuuuuuude   
**Prompto | 8:53 AM** i told gladio yes   
**Prompto | 8:54 AM** (((φ(◎ロ◎;)φ)))  
**Prompto | 8:59 AM**  i'm kind of freaking out noct  
**Prompto | 9:01 AM**  noooooooooooooooooooct   
**Prompto | 9:08 AM**  duuuuuuuuuuuuuude come on…  
**Prompto | 9:12 AM**  as my bff you're supposed to be talking me through these kind of crises  
**Prompto | 9:21 AM**  fine  
**Prompto | 9:22 AM**  you're fired  
**Prompto | 9:24 AM** i'll find a new best friend  
**Prompto | 9:25 AM**  one who will be more emotionally available to me  
**Prompto | 9:46 AM**  wait no  
**Prompto | 9:47 AM**  i'm just kidding noct  
**Prompto | 9:47 AM**  you're not fired  
**Prompto | 9:49 AM**   i would never fire you  
**Prompto | 10:04 AM**  nooooooct….

**Noctis | 10:05 AM** you're fired for texting me before ten and expecting an answer

**Prompto | 10:06 AM** it's monday?

**Noctis | 10:11 AM** all the more reason to not expect an answer  
**Noctis | 10:25 AM** ok i'm awake  
**Noctis | 10:26 AM** you said yes?   
  
**Prompto | 10:28 AM** yeah, gladio came over last night and we talked and stuff and this morning i said yes  
**Prompto | 10:28 AM** 〣( ºΔº )〣

**Noctis | 10:28 AM** wait - he spent the night?!?!?!   


**Prompto | 10:29 AM** yes?

**Noctis | 10:29 AM** dude…

**Prompto | 10:30 AM** not like THAT  
**Prompto | 10:31 AM** he just ended up crashing, it was late and we were kind of stoned

**Noctis | 10:32 AM** you got gladio high?  
**Noctis | 10:32 AM** did you take pictures?

**Prompto | 10:33 AM** fuck i totally should have  
**Prompto | 10:33 AM** he was pretty much the same tho - just… kind of giggly? okay a lot giggly. you didn't hear that from me

**Noctis | 10:33 AM** you should have asked me over

**Prompto | 10:34 AM** yeah i'm sure iggy would have loved that  
**Prompto | 10:34 AM** besides, we were bonding  
**Prompto | 10:34 AM** about bonding

**Noctis | 10:35 AM** so you're really gonna do it?

**Prompto | 10:35 AM** yeah.  why not, right?   
**Prompto | 10:36 AM**  if i can help gladio out and you out, iggy too… i'm down   
**Prompto | 10:36 AM**  i just hope i can pass the crownsguard training (╯•﹏•╰)

**Noctis | 10:37 AM**  you will.  gladio will make sure you're trained up enough to do it and iggy will help you with all the bullshit etiquette stuff  
**Noctis | 10:38 AM** and i can always… you know… help too… (^_<)

**Prompto | 10:38 AM**  preeeeeeeeeeeeeetty sure that would be considered nepotism there noct

**Noctis | 10:39 AM** it's a monarchy, the whole damn thing is nepotism

**Prompto | 10:39 AM**  ah yeah true dat

**Noctis | 10:41 AM**  this is so cool though, prompto.  there's no one else i'd rather have doing this for gladio.  and hey that means we'll get to hang out more too!

**Prompto | 10:43 AM**   ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶   
**Prompto | 10:43 AM** ugh okay, i have to clock in  
**Prompto | 10:44 AM**  ngl, i'm excited to get all this going so i can tell this job to shove it   


**Noctis | 10:44 AM** that's the spirit.

**Prompto | 3:25 PM** okay but gladio just came in and dropped of a cactus as a belated housewarming present?  
**Prompto | 3:25 PM** (•ิ_•ิ)?  
**Prompto | 3:25 PM** i moved a year ago?

**Noctis | 3:27 PM** what did you even say to that dude?

**Prompto | 3:27 PM** i said thank you?

**Noctis | 3:28 PM** nerd

**Prompto | 3:29 PM** me or gladio?

**Noctis | 3:31 PM** both

**Prompto | 3:31 PM** how dare you  
**Prompto | 3:31 PM** me and prickly pete the third are offended

**Noctis | 3:32 PM** you named the cactus?    
**Noctis | 3:32 PM** wait... the third?

**Prompto | 3:33 PM** because it sounds distinguished **  
****Prompto | 3:33 PM** and of course i named the cactus. i'm not a heathen, noct

**Noctis | 3:33 PM** neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerd

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a quick note before we dive in here! I'm hoping to find a place to elaborate in the story as to how presentation works in this a/b/o universe but just a quick note that it is not in the traditional first heat/first rut sense and can and does occur earlier than mid to late teenage years. Just a heads up as Noct's presentation age is mentioned!
> 
> There is also now a companion piece to this that fills in a few bits of Ignis and Noctis' story and you can find that [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257300).
> 
> And a HUGE thank you to everyone who is reading along and sending such amazing support for this little story. I appreciate it so much!!!

 

Prompto paced the hallway outside of the the Marshal's office as he waited for Gladio to arrive.  He was… ridiculously early.  Of course. As he tended to be for important things. Nerves having gotten the better of him and in a blind panic of _what if the bus was late, what if I trip and fall and need to change my pants because I got a hole in these ones, what if someone tries to mug me on my way, what if aliens are real and I get abducted..._ among other unlikely scenarios, he had left his house a full hour and a half earlier than he really needed to in order to make it to the Citadel.  

Belatedly he realized he probably should have just taken Gladio up on the offer to pick him up, but a nervous Prompto had never been the most logical Prompto.  
  
And a meeting with Cor The Immortal? Yeah, that was grounds for a near nervous breakdown.

Of course, he had _met_ Cor before. Briefly a few times when he'd come to check on Gladio and Noctis while they trained. But this was different. This was _official_ and it had his stomach a wreck of sinking anxiousness. If Cor didn't like him, didn't think he was worth being part of the Crownsguard? Well, then all of this would be over before it had even begun. And as much as the whole idea of everything still terrified Prompto, he had gotten attached to it too.

Prompto stopped, looked at a painting that hung in the hall that caught his eye. There was no particular reason, just a splash of colour that drew his attention and as he stared at the painting his mind started to drift.  And he was so lost in the thoughts his mind drifted to that he full on yelped and jumped when he felt the sudden hand on his shoulder.    
  
"Whoa - Prom, it's just me," Gladio said with a soft laugh, hands held out in front of him like a peace offering.  "You - uh - you gonna be okay there?"

Prompto flushed, embarrassed and snuck a quick glance around the hall to make sure no one had seen his stunning display before he smacked a hand across Gladio's arm.  "Shut it. I'm fine," he huffed and tried to steady his breathing. But the damage was done. The days leading up to this meeting, the hours spent obsessing over what this particular meeting meant and everything that could go wrong and then being startled like that?  It was like the dam breaking.  And for the life of him, Prompto couldn't calm back down. Couldn't make his heart stop racing a mile a minute.  
  
"You don't look… fine," Gladio countered and the earlier joking had started to fade away for concern instead.  He ducked down a little to try to catch Prompto's eyes, the other having let his head drop.

Prompto leaned down, rested his hands on his knees for a moment and let out a few slow breaths. In and out. He was vaguely aware of the warmth of a large hand that settled onto his shoulder in a motion of support. Gladio. And for the millionth time since Ignis had shown up at his door Prompto couldn't help but wonder _what the hell was he doing_ . Here was _Gladio_ , the alpha who he was supposed to keep in check once they were bonded doing just that for him. They hadn't even _started_ and he was already failing. The tiles he stared at started to blur in and out of focus and he blinked rapidly, not wanting to add _crying_ to his current state.    
  
"Hey… come on," Gladio said gently, cutting through the buzz in Prompto's head.  He led Prompto toward a bench just a few feet down the hall and guided the blond to sit.  "What's going on?"  he asked, realizing that this clearly was about more than just being startled while lost in thought.  

Prompto shook his head.  "Nothing, I'm fine," he insisted again, though his hands had a death grip on his knees and his voice sounded tight and forced even to himself.  He knew he was being ridiculous, but still he found himself helpless against the sudden onslaught of panic that had crept up.  

And suddenly it wasn't just about being startled, or this meeting, but _everything_ and the implications this meeting had. This was it. This was the first big official step and Prompto suddenly felt like he was standing on the edge of a very high cliff and being told to jump. It was terrifying. It didn't _matter_ that he had come to peace with his decision, found even excitement in it, it was _happening_ and it was absolutely daunting in that moment.  
  
Gladio's hand moved over Prompto's, fingers tucked into the spaces between Prompto's and he gently pried at the death grip Prompto had on his knee.  He curled his fingers between Prompto's and gave a soft squeeze.  "You're not fine," he pointed out gently.  "Prompto you can talk to me..."  
  
Prompto pulled his lower lip between his teeth.  He shook his head, pulled his hand back from Gladio and rested his elbows on knees to let his head fall into his hands.  "I just… fuck... I'm sorry," he stammered out after a long moment, his voice muffled by his hands covering his face.

"You're sorry, what the hell for?" Gladio retorted, surprised by the sudden apology.

Prompto shrugged again.  "This - " he started, his voice taking on that high pitched sort of tone he hated, the one that screamed _I am not fine._  "Freaking out.  I mean I'm supposed to be like your… calm space or whatever and here I am freaking the hell out and making you deal with me instead of the other way -"  
  
"Prompto, stop," Gladio interrupted him suddenly.  He hooked his thumb under Prompto's chin and gently lifted his head up to look at him.  "That ain't how this works okay?" Gladio watched Prompto closely, waited for their eyes to meet and then offered the blond a soft smile.  "We're friends before any of this other stuff and you don't gotta feel like you need to hold it together all the time for my sake okay? If you're freaking out or worried about something, you tell me."

Prompto nodded, lips pressed in a tight line as he looked at Gladio who kept talking.  "This isn't gonna be some one way street with you shouldering everything, Prompto. I don't expect that from you and I don't _want_ that from you - we're equals," a pause as Gladio smiled softly again.  "Partners."

Prompto smiled weakly at that with another little nod.  "Okay." Though the word sounded anything but confident.

"I mean it, Prom," Gladio replied as he dropped his hand and laced his own fingers together, hands between his knees.  "I want you to be honest with me about how you're feeling, that's the only way this is gonna work."    
  
There was a pause and Prompto took a deep breath.  He knew Gladio was right, that it wasn't meant to be what he himself was envisioning.  Bonds were stronger when both members of it could find strength in it.  It had been in that stupid book and Prompto struggled to remember all the words now, the paragraphs about omegas drawing on strength from their alpha like their alpha drew on their temperate nature. However, _knowing_ Gladio was right though and being able to _believe_ the words were two wholly different things. It still felt wrong somehow, like he was still going to be letting Gladio down by expecting _anything_ in return on his end.

It was the kind of dichotomy that had ruled most of Prompto's life.  The space between the truth and his own anxious, paranoid thoughts.  

"So," Gladio started again and Prompto looked up to meet his gaze.  "What's going on?"

Prompto smiled tightly.  "It's dumb -"

"No it's not," Gladio interrupted again.

Prompto sighed.  "I haven't even _said_ what it was yet," he pointed out.

Gladio smirked.  "I know, but it's not going to be dumb, Prompto.  If something is worrying you, it's worrying you.  You don't have to discount how you're feeling." Which really, Prompto thought was rich coming from the guy who had once walked off a nearly broken ankle, but he wasn't about to bring that up right then.

The words managed to bring a more genuine of a smile to Prompto's face though and he straightened up a little where he sat.  "It's just - this is like the first _official_ step. Talking to Cor, arranging to take the Crownguard testing.. It just makes all of this so much more… _real,_ " and as he talked he picked a little at the knee of his pants - not jeans because you didn't go to see Cor The Immortal in skinny jeans. But rather the black dress pants he had purchased for a brief stint as a waiter.

Gladio's expression softened.  "Yeah, I get that.  I'm there too, Prom.  I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm still happy you even _want_ to do all of this but -" he paused, shrugged.  "It's daunting for me too, you're not alone in that."

Prompto was quiet for a moment as the words sunk in, fingers stilling against his knee.  He tilted his head up and looked at Gladio. There was a comfort in it, knowing he wasn't the only one who was nervous. Knowing that Gladio didn't have it all together either underneath it all.  So often Prompto just assumed he was the only that floundered, that his friends always had their shit together far better than he did. And while he'd never _hope_ for that not to be case, there was always a bit of a comfort in realizing it regardless. They weren't perfect, they weren't infallible, they were just the same as him sometimes -  twenty something and still trying to figure it all out.

"That - that really helps," he said sincerely.  "Thanks, Gladio."

They held each other's gaze for a moment - and it was just that.  A Moment.  Charged with the knowing what they were about to embark on together. The knowing that everything was about to change, _they_ were about to change. That soon something even bigger than the friendship they'd found with each other would tie them together - permanently and intimately in its own way.

Gladio broke the eye contact first, shifted, glanced down to his hands and then back at Prompto.  "I mean it though - promise me we'll be honest with each other - about all of this."

Prompto nodded. Smiled and laughed softly as he held his hand out, pinky extended. "Pinky swear," he replied with a light tone, even though he was absolutely taking the idea of it seriously. And yeah, okay, he knew it was cheesy. But the conversation before had been so heavy and he craved a way to add some levity to the moment.

Gladio smiled at that, and the sudden brightness that returned to Prompto's face.  A much better look on the blond than the worry from before.  Or at least so he thought.  Gladio extended his hand and hooked his pinky around Prompto's, no stranger to the concept from the hundreds he'd done with Iris over the years.  "Pinky swear," he repeated with a small laugh of his own.  Cheesy, but it would do.

Gladio dropped his hand and nodded in the direction of the door to Cor's office.  "You ready to go in?" he asked.

"Yeah," Prompto started with a nod as they stood up. He smoothed the front of his slacks and took a moment to tug at the cuffs around his wrists and check that the rolled up sleeves of his shirt looked fine. He looked up at Gladio and smiled. "Let's do this."

 

* * *

 

Cor was aware of Prompto's exceedingly early arrival. The Citadel had a hell of a lot of security that roamed around, but its true strength was the security that most _didn't_ see. And it was one of those less visible patrollers that had altered Cor to a figure pacing the hall outside his office. A general description was enough to confirm it was Prompto and Cor let the guard know it was nothing to be concerned with.  

He had thought of letting the poor kid off the hook, but that would probably have involved small talk until Gladio showed up at the designated time and if there was one thing Cor was terrible at (not that there were many things he was terrible at), it was small talk. And from Prompto's far too early arrival, the pacing, the general vibe he got from the young man the few times he had been in his presence, Cor was fairly certain making awkward small talk with him was the last thing Prompto wanted as well.  

So he finished up some paperwork and waited for the appointed meeting time and the knock on the door instead.  

It hadn't been _officially_ said when Gladio requested the meeting, but Cor was not surprised when the pair informed him that they were intending to be bonded.  After all he had listened to Clarus vent for a few weeks now about his son's intentions. How after nearly a year of turning down hand picked suggestions he had decided on the Prince's best friend. Cor personally didn't much care either way - he had never put much stock himself into the whole bonding thing given his beta status - he was just happy that Gladio had _made_ a decision. Any decision.

"Three weeks?" Prompto repeated, eyes wide after Cor had informed them of the dates for the next round of Crownsguard exams.

He nodded. "Will that be a problem?" A pause. "The next round won't be for six months and I'm sure that's longer than you both want to wait."

Prompto was quiet, lower lip pulled between his teeth, but Gladio leaned forward in his chair. "No, he'll be ready," the Shield answered.

Cor looked from Gladio to Prompto, the latter who looked a little less certain of that than the former.  "Prompto?" he asked.

There was a pause and then the blond nodded.  "I'll be ready," he said as he looked up. There was an uncertainty in the younger man's expression, but Cor could easily hear the determination in the words.

Cor nodded.  "I don't doubt you will be," he offered, with what might even be classified as a _smile_ on his face as Prompto's eyes widened a little in surprise.  "I've seen you working with Gladio and his Highness," Cor continued.  Prompto was something of an anomaly in the training grounds, there mostly because his friends were (up to this point at least) but Cor had respected that the younger man had put in the same amount of effort, if not _more_ than those there officially.  And if this whole bonding hadn't brought Prompto into the Crownsguard, Cor might have been suggesting it himself sooner rather than later.  "The physical part of the exam should be no problem."

Gladio looked to Prompto and Cor didn't miss the flash of pride as he looked at the omega.  

"I will send you both a copy of the exam outline as I know it has been quite a few years since you took yours, Gladio," Cor offered.  The recruits planning on taking it this round had already had it for some time.  It, of course, didn't contain _answers_ , but rather what the recruits would be expected to demonstrate.

He looked to Prompto, "I would suggest using Ignis' expertise to brush up on the etiquette side," he said.  He had seen many promising recruits who came from a more common upbringing stumble on that side of things, all the intricate rules and traditions that were you not around them from day one could be hard to navigate and keep straight.

Prompto nodded.  "I will, thank you," he replied.  

"Anything else?" Cor asked of the pair and they both shook their hands.  Gladio stood and they shook hands as the young Amicitia thanked him.  Prompto scrambled up and followed suit, though less practiced than Gladio.  Cor waited until they started for the door before he called out.  "Prompto - would you mind staying for a moment?" he asked and watched as Gladio gave Prompto's shoulder a reassuring squeeze and headed out.

Cor moved to sit on the edge of his desk as Prompto lingered behind.  It was a testament to just how far his reputation had started to proceed him, that vaguely terrified deer in headlights look on Prompto's face and Cor almost wanted to laugh. The truth was he didn't always feel like he was as scary as the world perceived him to be. He figured that was true for most people though.

"Should I -" Prompto got out and nodded toward the chair he just vacated.

"If you'd like," Cor answered and waited for Prompto to sit back down.  

"So… uh…" Prompto stumbled out.  "What's up?" and Cor couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at that and the wince that followed the question.

Cor took a moment to look Prompto over. From what he recalled he'd just had a birthday, nineteen. An adult and a far cry from the infant he'd left that nightmare of a place with all those years ago. An act that had been impulsive at best at the time, a sort of if I can't save them _all_ , maybe I could at least save _one_ moment.  Impulsive but not regretted.  No, the only thing Cor regretted about the whole affair was when he realized years later once Prompto had ingrained himself in the Prince's life that the couple Prompto had been given to had not been a shining example of parenting.  Though there were far worse fates than absentee parents.

Cor knew that most of Clarus' hesitations were, understandably, wrapped in around Prompto's true origins.  But as far as Cor was concerned, Prompto had had _years_ to show if he was anything but completely dedicated to Noctis.  If there had been some nefarious plot in play by befriending the Prince it would have made itself known by now.  And if the King himself had even said as much, Cor was certain it was only a matter of time for Clarus to get the stick out of his own ass.

"Relax, Prompto," Cor insisted.  "It's nothing serious."  
  
That seemed to help, a little.  But Prompto still looked more than a little uncertain. Cor tried to smile, he hoped it was at least _a little_ reassuring.  "Your range attacks are consistently above anything we've seen," Cor started - it was a fact he was not entirely surprised by, given the circumstances of Prompto's beginnings. And while, traditionally, Lucians tended to not rely on firearms it was starting to become more and more of an option to explore - given that reports had come in of the MT's weakness to the weapons. "Your hand to hand…"

Prompto groaned a little and dropped his head into his hands. "I know, it's awful," he blurted out.

Cor shook his head.  "No, not _awful_ , but could use some work." A pause. "Don't sell yourself short, kid," he added.

"Really?" Prompto asked as he raised his head, a warm smile crossing his features.

"Really," Cor assured him. "I don't say things I don't mean, Prompto," he pointed out. "Work with Gladio on it and be sure to spar with some of the other trainees and Crownsguard so you don't get stuck in a rut with Gladio's style and you should be fine."

Prompto nodded at the advice. "Will do!" A short pause. "Thank you," he added, sincerely and Cor gave a nod. "Anything else?" Prompto asked.  
  
Cor shook his head and Prompto stood up to leave. "Actually just one last thing," he amended and Prompto turned back to look at him. Cor gave him a smirk, amusement in his eyes as he spoke. "Claurs will give you shit - don't let him," he offered.

Prompto smiled a little at that. "Don't take shit, got it." He paused as he started to open the door. "Thanks again, Marshall," he added.

"No need for the formalities - Cor is fine," Cor insisted and watched as Prompto walked out of the office.

 

* * *

 

"Hey, Squirt," Gladio greeted Iris as he walked into the kitchen. His younger sister was leaning over the island, phone in one hand and a granola bar in the other. "Dad home?" he asked and used her momentary distraction by something on her phone to lean in and take a bite from the granola bar.

"Gladdy!" Iris exclaimed and shot her brother a glare. She looked at the bar, sighed and handed it to Gladio. "You're the worst."

Gladio gave a smug grin and took another bite as he leaned against the island beside her. "So I've been told." A pause. "Dad?"

Iris nodded. "Upstairs in his office." She paused before warning, "he knows you saw Cor today."

There was a sigh from the older Amicitia and Iris gave a sympathetic smile.  It wasn't the first time she found herself glad she'd yet to present one way or the other - and at fifteen it was doubtful she would now if it didn't happen in the next year. No, she'd be just fine to finally take the status of beta and never be expected to deal with any of this hassle.

"He seem pissed when he got home?" Gladio asked and Iris shrugged. Which was answer enough.  

Gladio ate the rest of the bar, grabbed a quick glass of water and figured he could only put it off for so long and headed up to his dad's office. He hovered for a moment outside the door before lifting a hand to rap on the wood.  

"Come in," came his father's voice from behind the door.

Gladio pushed the door open and moved inside the office. The one room in the Amicitia Manor where work came home - as evident by the piles of papers on his father's desk. Gladio let his gaze drift over the bookshelves, filled with everything from the very dull and dry histories of agricultural trade to the sweeping epics of fictionalized historical novels that had sparked his love of reading from a young age. His gaze them moved over the wall that proudly displayed the swords of the Shields that had come before them, the history of their family. Their birthright and their duty. As it had been for the generations before them. A reminder that their lives served a purpose bigger than themselves, a reminder that _they_ were bigger than themselves.

His father's' office had always been an awe inspiring place.  Much like the man who sat behind the desk in it. Even if he didn't always see eye to eye with that man.

"I heard you and the Argentum boy went and saw Cor today," Clarus spoke with a quick dart of his eyes from his paperwork to his son who had moved to take the seat on the other side of the desk. Gladio would almost be amused by the lack of pleasantries if he weren't aware that it most often meant a disagreement was at hand. Arguing with his father was never high on his list of fun things to do.

"We did," Gladio replied as he steeled himself for the inevitable.

"I take it that means you are still insistent on this assinine plan of yours then?" Clarus questioned and reached to pull his reading glasses off, setting them on top the papers.

"Dad -"  
  
"Gladiolus," Clarus interrupted, "he's a civilian, he's untrained -"

" _I'm_ training him," Gladio interjected.

Clarus gave his son a look and continued, "he's untrained as a bond omega." A pointed look as Gladio rolled his eyes. "This isn't a joke, Gladio. You are the Shield to the next King of Lucis, you are not merely just another alpha in the ranks of the Crownsguard, you need a bond omega who has been trained from presentation to know what all that entails, a more traditional choice would be better suited -"

"Traditional?" Gladio interrupted as he stood. "Oh please tell me more about _your_ traditional bond omega, Dad… or how _traditional_ it was to let Noctis at eleven years old and barely three days after presenting bond to Ignis…"

"Gladiolus!" His father said sharply, effectively cutting of Gladio's sudden rant.

Gladio turned away from the man to stare the swords on the wall. He knew he had been out of line. He knew there were reasons for the way things were with his father and the King, with Noctis and Ignis. It was just an endless source of frustration that the same allowances were now not being extended to him. The room fell silent, to the point that Gladio startled a little when he heard his father stand up from his chair to walk over.

Together they stood, eyes on the history on the wall in front of them. And Gladio couldn't help but think of how history was a selective thing. The battles and wars waged and won remembered at the end of the day. The epic tales. But it was this, the smaller moments. The smaller battles that in the end never really ended with a victor or a defeated - just a son and a father - these were the ones that were never spoken of. Never remembered. The moments when even those seen as great and mighty in the collective memory were something far more important. Human.

Clarus broke the silence with a heavy sigh. He lifted a hand to place on his son's shoulder. "Gladio, you are my only son," he started, the sharp tone from before gone from his tone. In its place the heaviness that could only come from a father who knew the difficult path laid before his children - how it would mirror the difficult path he had followed himself.

"I just -" a pause as Clarus let his hand fall back to his side. "All I want is for you to have the best chance at being safe as you can have. To be bonded to an omega who you can trust implicitly to be the best partner for you."

Gladio turned to look at his father - suddenly keenly aware of the lines etched in the older man's face, the heaviness in his eyes. The very real fact that his father was no longer the young man who had lifted him up on shoulders, whose hip Iris had hung off of, who had wrestled them to the ground in a fit of laughter and joy.  The very real fact that one day he would not be there and in that Gladio _understood_. It was only about tradition because tradition meant competent in his father's eyes. It meant leaving his son in the hands of someone who could take care of him when he himself was long gone.

"Dad - I trust Prompto," he said confidently. "I know it's not a traditional choice but I _trust_ him and I know he is the best choice for me."

He paused and glanced back at the swords. "Our lives are not our own - isn't that what you've always told me. That we serve a greater purpose to the men we are sworn to protect?"

Clarus nodded, uncertain though as to where his son was going with the thought. "I have been known to say as much, yes."

Gladio looked back at his father. "I trust Prompto," he repeated, paused and smiled softly. "But more importantly, _Noctis_ trusts Prompto," he added. Noctis trusted Prompto in a way he would never trust some hand picked omega from the ranks of the Crownsguard. And Gladio trusted that at the end of the day, in the heat of a battle… Prompto would put Noctis before him, before their bond. If he was Noctis' Shield, his omega needed to be nothing less than the same. It was the only way he knew to ensure Noctis' safety above all else. It was the only he knew to ensure his bond did not interfere with the bigger picture, his duty.

Clarus shook his head, though he had a smile on his features that matched his son's. "I see," he conceded as he met Gladio's gaze. "I suppose you may have a point there, Gladio," he added and started back towards his desk.

Gladio watched as his father sat down once more and picked up his glasses. He wanted to say something but knew in that moment it was best to be patient, to let the revelation settle. A patience that was rewarded when only a moment later Clarus looked up from the paperwork he had started back in on. "You'll bring him for dinner. Soon. A father deserves to meet the man who will be bonded to his son after all. _Officially_ at least."

Gladio smiled at that. A small nod. "Of course," he replied. He knew Prompto would probably freak out over the idea, but they would cross that bridge when it came.

"Anything else?" Clarus asked of him.

Gladio shook his head. "No, that's it," he answered and started for the door but paused just short of leaving. He turned and looked back at his Dad at the desk. "Hey, Dad?"

Clarus lifted his head. "Yes?"

Gladio hesitated for a moment and then spoke. "Thanks - for hearing me out."

Clarus nodded. "You're welcome, Gladio," he replied and settled his gaze back down on his paperwork as Gladio left the office.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Noctis is unhelpful, Ignis is a Good Friend™, Clarus dads and Nyx is smooth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are the best. :)

  
  


The two weeks following the meeting with The Marshall -  _ Cor _ , Prompto reminded himself - had been a blur. An exhausting, bone aching, feeling it it muscles he didn't even know he  _ had _ blur. Gladio worked him harder than ever before, and even Cor would come by to work through some hand to hand and closer range attacks. Both had set him up to spar against other Guard members and even a couple Glaives - wanting Prompto to get some experience against people who weren't his usual sparring partners. It was intensive, every day more intense than the one before, but it felt  _ good _ too. Especially as he realized, with a flush of pride, that he was actually far more  _ capable  _ at it than he first thought. 

Even if he spent most nights laying in bed feeling like every inch of his body was on fire. 

But it would hopefully be worth it in the end, hopefully give him what he needed to pass the exam the next week. Even his  _ head _ hurt, what with the near daily etiquette lessons with Ignis between the physical training, all the rules and regulations that he had to memorize. He'd been so busy with that and working on his weaker spots in his fighting skills that he hadn't even had a chance to hit up the range in two weeks.   
  
Something he realized he had a good hour of actual free time to rectify as he left yet another etiquette lesson with Ignis that afternoon. 

Prompto made his way to the range, checked out a gun and greeted the guard on duty who joked about how he'd almost forgotten who Prompto was given how long it'd been since he'd last come by. 

Prompto settled into one of the booths, ear and eye protection on and checked the weapon as he loaded it. There was something relaxing about the process. Something soothing about the mechanics of it. The sound and feel of it, the little clicks, the smooth feeling of the metal in his hands. And it didn't take long to lose himself in it. It was methodical - aim, fire, aim, fire, aim, fire, aim, fire, reload. The motions all but instinctual somehow and he quickly found his mind clearing. Gone was the lingering fear of his impending bonding, the Crownsguard exam. Gone was that ever present  _ noise _ in the back of his head, that constant buzz and hum of anxieties and second guessing, the white noise that he could never seem to get rid of outside of losing himself at the range or to the steady thump thump of his feet on pavement. 

He swapped the targets, set the used one on the counter beside him. Went through a few more rounds and repeated. And before long he had a stack of targets beside him and was out of the ammunition he'd been alloted.  Prompto hit the button to bring the target closer and tugged off the eye goggles and then ear muffs. He started to set them down and noticed a hand reaching to snag a few of the targets from the stack.  Prompto turned to see a Glaive leaning against the wall behind him casually as he flipped through the targets.   
  
"Fuck - remind me never to get on your bad side," the Glaive said and looked up at Prompto.    
  
Prompto just stared at the other man.  _ Nyx _ his brain supplied.  _ Nyx Ulric _ . Who was, unfairly, way better looking this up close than he was from the distance Prompto usually spotted him at. Which was, unfortunately, doing the thing to him where he completely forgot how to form actual words and reply to the words that had been formed at him. Instead he just sort of -  _ stared  _ \- mouth agape at the man in front of him. The ridiculously good looking man, who had said  _ something _ and fuck he really needed to remember what that was. 

Nyx just laughed a little and handed Prompto back the target sheets. "Argentum, right?" he asked, eyes crinkled with a smile as Prompto hesitated. 

"Uhh yeah - Prompto -" the blond managed to get out and inwardly winced. This was going… terribly. A pause. "How'd you know?" he mumbled out as he took the sheets.   
  
Nyx shrugged. "First thing you'll figure out when you're in the Guard is that they're a bunch of gossips. The Glaive too. Everyone knows everyone else's business," he offered. 

Prompto laughed nervously. "Well… that's comforting."

Nyx grinned a little. "You'll get used to it."

It was said so easily, like Nyx was so certain Prompto's actually  _ becoming _ part of the Crownsguard was already set in stone. The same way  _ everyone _ seemed so certain it was set in stone. More certain than he himself was. Idly Prompto had to wonder what he had ever done to deserve the kind of faith people were putting in him from all sides. "Yeah, kind of doubt that one, dude," he said after a moment. Cringed again as he just called Nyx  _ freaking  _ Ulric dude. But Nyx didn't seem to mind thankfully. 

"Well - you're big news," Nyx started. "Gladio finally deciding on a bond omega. A lot of us were starting to wonder if it would even happen." He paused, smirked. "You know if you had held out another two and a half months I would have won the bet."

Prompto stacked the targets, more to keep his hands busy than anything else. "Not helping," he said lightly.

Nyx laughed softly. "Yeah, well, give it a couple weeks and something else will come along for everyone to start talking about," he offered. "Good thing about gossips, they tend to have a short attention span."

Prompto turned back to look at Nyx and smiled a little. It kind of helped, the idea that the current gossip surrounding him - something he had never been comfortable with, even back in high school with the rumours that quite often swirled around him and Noctis - would be at least short lived. "Thanks." 

"Anytime," Nyx replied.

Prompto watched the older man for a moment, taking in the braids that were common for those from Galahd, the small tattoos on his face and down his neck, the aura of  _ alpha _ that radiated off of him. Though it was hard for Prompto to tell if he was bonded or not. Most of the Glaive  _ were _ , but he knew there were some who opted against. It felt almost like a whole new world he'd been thrust into since he'd agreed to bonding to Gladio - things he knew had always existed but was now starting to see and experience first hand himself. A whole new set of rules and dynamics to figure out. 

"You know, a picture would last longer," Nyx said, interrupting Prompto's thoughts. But while the words were teasing, they lacked any real malice behind them. 

Prompto blushed and ducked his head. "Sorry," he mumbled. He steadied himself and looked up. "You're an alpha, right?" he asked, though he was pretty sure his own assessment was accurate. While most everyone was on some form of scent blockers there were still certain things blockers couldn't completely mask. Nyx's  _ scent _ might not be out there for Prompto to take in, but most people were still unable to hide their nature. 

Nyx nodded.

"Are you - I mean you don't have to answer if this is like, not cool to ask or whatever, I'm not really sure what the protocol is here so I won't mind if you tell me to just shut it…" Prompto paused as he realized he was in danger of rambling and flushed a little as Nyx looked at him with amusement. 

"I"m not bonded," Nyx answered despite the question not having been posed.  "That's where you were going, right?"  
  
Prompto nodded. "Yeah, that's where I was going." He paused and pressed his lips together for a moment. "Why not?"   
  
Nyx shuffled his weight and shrugged lightly. "Just never seemed like something I'd like," he started. "Having someone be able to read off of me like that, the potential of being able to read someone else like that," he paused, smirked a little. "I don't really like to share."

Prompto nodded again. "That makes sense," he replied.

"What about you?" Nyx asked. "What made you decide you wanted to be bonded?"

Prompto debated the question, the myriad of reasons and all the thoughts that had gone into coming to his decision. It was then he realized just  _ how much _ thought he had put into it, how many reasons he had found to do so and he couldn't help but laugh a little.  "You want the short version or the long version?" 

Nyx smiled at that - and he had a  _ nice _ smile Prompto couldn't help but notice. "Let's start with the short version."

"I like helping people," Prompto answered honestly. And really at the end of the day, that's what this would be about. Helping Gladio, helping his friends. Even helping Lucis in the long run, given who and what Gladio was in the grand scheme of the world. What could be better than that. 

Nyx nodded. "Seems like a pretty good reason," he offered.

Prompto huffed a small laugh. "What, you were expecting something more nefarious?" he joked.

"Nah, you don't strike me as the nefarious type," Nyx answered. He nodded toward the stack of targets. "You're a hell of a shot though," he added and gave Prompto another smile. "I'll see you around?"

Prompto nodded. "Yeah, for sure." 

Nyx pushed off the wall he had been leaning against and closed the few steps between himself and Prompto, leaning in. "And hey, maybe we can give everyone something else to talk about one of these days," he said, tone teasing and Prompto was pretty sure he forgot how to breathe right then. And before he could even sort that one out, then think of something to say in reply and then cordinatinate his brain to mouth, Nyx flashed him a grin and walked off. 

Prompto just stared at the retreating figure, his heart  _ pounding _ in his chest as he struggled to catch up with  _ what the hell just happened. _

 

* * *

 

The week before his exam managed to get even crazier - how that was possible Prompto had  _ no _ idea. So much so that when Gladio approached him after a particularly vigorous training session and brought up that his father wanted Prompto to come over for dinner the following night Prompto had agreed without even realizing  _ what _ he had agreed to. At least until the following day during a lesson with Ignis and his phone buzzed on the table. Prompto shot Ignis an apologetic look and checked the text. 

**Gladio | 2:54 PM** You're still good for dinner tonight, right? 7 pm

Prompto frowned as he read the text.  _ Dinner? _

**Prompto | 2:55 PM** dinner? yeah, sure i could do dinner big guy

**Gladio | 2:47 PM** You don't remember do you? 

**Prompto | 2:58 PM** haha guess not  
**Prompto | 2:58 PM** remember what?

**Gladio | 3:01 PM** Dinner with my Dad and Iris, tonight. 7 pm. We talked about it yesterday.

Prompto's stomach dropped as the conversation in question came back in crystal clarity. Right. Dinner. With _ Gladio's dad. _ "Fuuuuuu…" he muttered under his breath. 

"Everything okay, Prompto?" Ignis asked from across the table and Prompto looked up from his phone to see Ignis' concerned expression.

"Uh - yeah -" Prompto started, "just forgot about something I said I'd do tonight." His leg bounced under the table, nerves collecting in the pit of his stomach as everything sunk in. 

**Prompto |  3:03 PM** oh yeah dinner, right! cool. cool cool. i'll be there!

"We can cut today's lesson here," Ignis offered.

Prompto sighed. On one had, extra time would be nice to get himself presentable. On the other, extra time was extra time to freak out. But would he really  _ not _ freak out even if he was going over the line of Lucian succession with Ignis for another hour. Probably not he realized. "Yeah, that - that'd be helpful," he answered after moment, "thanks, Ignis."

Ignis smiled warmly. "Of course, Prompto. We will pick it up tomorrow," he said and started to pack up his things as Prompto did.

Prompto made it back to his apartment in record time - thankfully hitting the bus stop just as the bus was arriving which helped. And as he showered and cleaned up he tried not to completely freak out. A feat he managed up until the moment he started to get dressed.

**Prompto | 4:11 PM** help help help help dlksjfklasdjf;lkdsfsdfsd duuuuuuuuuud HELP MEEEEEEEE

**Noctis | 4:12 PM** what's going on?

**Prompto | 4:15 PM** i have dinner tonight. With gladio's DAD!!!!!  
**Prompto | 4:15 PM** 〣( ºΔº )〣

**Noctis | 4:16 PM** haha good luck dude   
**Noctis | 4:18 PM** the last time I had dinner with Gladio's dad he lectured me for three hours

**Prompto | 4:20 PM** you're not helping!!!!!  
**Prompto | 4:21 PM** I AM GONNA FUCK UP SO BADLY!!!!  
  
**Noctis | 4:22 PM** it's okay, he'll only judge you a lot

**Prompto | 4:23 PM** noooooooooooooooooooooooooct wtf???  
**Prompto | 4:24 PM** we're supposed to be friends what the hell dude???

**Noctis | 4:25 PM** just trying to give you realistic expectations for the night, dude

**Prompto | 4:26 PM** you're the worst. friendship over.  
**Prompto | 4:32 PM** what am i even supposed to wear?!?!?!

**Noctis | 4:33 PM** I thought we weren't friends anymore

**Prompto | 4:34 PM** we aren't, friendship is just temporarily back on so you can tell me what i'm supposed to wear

**Noctis | 4:35 PM** idk dud just wear whatever

**Prompto | 4:35 PM** NOT HELPING  


 

**Prompto | 4:37 PM** hey gladio what should i wear?

**Gladio | 4:38 PM** what?

**Prompto | 4:39 PM** for dinner, what should i wear?

**Gladio | 4:40 PM** just wear whatever

**Prompto | 4:41 PM** hey ignis, can i ask you something?

**Ignis | 4:42 PM** Certainly. What is on your mind?

**Prompto | 4:43 PM** i'm going to dinner with gladio and his family tonight and i'm not sure what i should wear. noct was… less than helpful. gladio too.

**Ignis | 4:44 PM** Well that's not surprising.   
**Ignis | 4:45 PM** What time is dinner?

**Prompto | 4:45 PM** seven

**Ignis | 4:46 PM** Do you have a blazer? 

**Prompto | 4:47 PM** i think i might still have my jacket from school?

**Ignis | 4:49 PM** I will be there in 20 minutes.    
  
True to his word, exactly twenty minutes later Ignis knocked at the door. Prompto jumped a little at the noise and headed over to answer. "You didn't have to come over -" he started but trailed off seeing the garment bag Ignis carried. Did Ignis bring him  _ clothes _ ?   
  
"Where may I put this?" Ignis asked as he walked into the apartment.

"Uh my room I guess," Prompto answered and led Ignis to his bedroom. "It's uh - a mess - sorry," Prompto stammered out, his bed a disaster of nearly every article of clothing he owned laid out for consideration. Not that it had helped the what to wear dilemma in the least.

If Ignis was put off he didn't show it. He merely laid the garment bag down and started to unzip it. From inside he pulled out a lightweight grey blazer that he hung on the back of Prompto's closet door, a freshly pressed white button up shirt was next. A pair of dark wash jeans, also freshly pressed and a far cry from the jeans with holes and winkles Prompto usually wore were laid on the bag on top of his bed and Ignis looked back to Prompto. "I do believe you have a pair of dress shoes around here somewhere? I remember you wearing them to that restaurant job you had a few months back."

Prompto shuffled to his closet and took on the shoes in question. Black and in nicer shape than his boots or converse, but not so fancy that they'd stick out with wearing the jeans. He glanced between them in his hands and the clothes. "Ignis…" he started, "I can't afford to pay you back for these." After all he had barely made rent this month and groceries, having quit the last of his jobs when it'd become clear he didn't have time to cram for the Crownsguard exam and work.

Ignis waved his hand. "No need to, Prompto. So long as you're careful tonight and don't spill on yourself I will be returning these in the morning, they are merely on loan," he explained. "And I will be sure to secure a suitable outfit for the interview portion of your Crownsguard exam next week as well," he assure Prompto. 

Prompto had to pause for a moment, gather himself before he did something ridiculous like burst into tears at Ignis' actions. Not only had Ignis saved his butt for tonight, but he was already thinking ahead to the next biggest thing in Prompto's life. And while Prompto always  _ knew _ that his friends did care about him, wanted him to succeed, it was always a little overwhelming when it was laid out so clearly for him too. "Ignis…" he set the shoes on his chair and suddenly rushed forward to hug the other man. "Thank you," he said sincerely. 

Taken aback by the sudden gesture, it took Ignis a moment to respond - lifting a hand to awkwardly pat Prompto’s back. "You are most welcome. What are friends for, after all." He pulled back and gave Prompto a smile. "Now do get ready, we can't have you being late."

Prompto nodded as Ignis left him to it. He did his hair first, not wanting to wrinkle the shirt as he did so, or worse, spill anything on it. That done he dressed quickly in the clothes Ignis brought over, put his shoes on and headed out into the living room where Ignis waited. 

Ignis walked over to Prompto and nodded to the collar done up tight. "You can undo the top button, since there is no tie," he suggested and Prompto did as such. Ignis took each of Prompto’s arms in turn once that was done and pulled the blazer sleeves up a little so he could cuff the shirt over the blazer, just above the bands prompto wore on his wrists. He smoothed his hands over the shoulders and stepped back to appraise the look. "Top button of the jacket done up, Prompto," he said and smiled when Prompto followed the instruction.

"Well then, I think that shall do," Ignis proclaimed and Prompto grinned brightly. "There's a car waiting outside for you and I've sent the number to your phone as well, you can call when you are ready to head home."

Prompto grabbed his things - keys, wallet, phone, and as he and Ignis walked to their respective cars he gave the other omega one last smile. "Thanks again, Ignis.  You're a lifesaver."

Ignis smiled warmly as he unlocked his car. "You are most welcome," a small pause as he got in. "Do  _ try _ to enjoy yourself, Prompto," he suggested before he started the car and drove off.

 

* * *

 

 

Despite trying  _ not  _ to be, Prompto was a nervous wreck by the time he got to the Amicitia manor. The good forty minute drive from where he lived to the far more affluent neighbourhood in the shadow of the citadel had provided him with ample opportunity to spiral into those worse case scenarios. Everything from spilling on himself to dropping a fork to choking on his food. And of course the  _ worst _ of fears;  _ what if Clarus didn't like him _ .  

Soon enough the car pulled up in front of the large house and Prompto was lost in a moment of just staring at the place that he didn't even notice that the driver had come around to open his door. He mumbled a quick thanks when he did clue in and headed up to the front door. 

"Okay, okay… keep it together, Prompto," he muttered to himself and shook his hands out before he pushed the door bell. 

A few moments - long and  _ agonizing  _ moments - later, Gladio opened the door with a warm smile. And Prompto was immediately even more grateful to Ignis for his help as he took in Gladio's outfit. A dark button up shirt rolled up to his elbows and dress pants - and he could spot Iris as well in the foyer in a knee length dress. He would have looked like a bum if he had gone with what he had in his closet. 

_ Wear whatever my ass, _ Prompto couldn't help but think as Gladio let him in. 

"Hey, you look good," Gladio said as they moved into the house. 

Prompto flushed a little and shrugged. "Yeah you know, just had it lying around," he replied extra casually.

Gladio huffed a laugh. "Ignis?" He asked. 

Prompto smirked. "Ignis," he confirmed. 

"Prompto! Hi!" Iris interrupted them and suddenly Prompto found himself with the youngest Amicitia all but flinging herself at him. 

Prompto let out a soft  _ hmph  _ at the sudden attack and hugged Iris back. "Hey, what's all this for?" he asked with a laugh. Iris wasn't exactly a stranger, they had met more than a few times over the years - but Prompto wouldn't have said they were exactly on  _ hugging _ terms. 

"Well we're practically family now," Iris said with a certain  _ duh _ tone to her words as she pulled back and started further into the house. 

"She's excited," Gladio said as he followed behind with Prompto. 

"So I see," Prompto replied with a cheeky grin. "Don't know what I did to warrant it though."

Gladio grinned. "You're not - and I'm using her words here - some stuffy and boring omega like the rest of them," he told Prompto. 

"Fair enough," Prompto said. He paused as they neared the dining room, mouth drying as the nerves that had been forgotten for a few minutes kicked back in. 

"Hey," Gladio said as he stopped and turned back to Prompto. He lifted his hands to settle on Prompto's shoulders. " You got this," he assured the other. "It's just dinner," he added and laughed softly at the scoff that earned him. " Come on."

Prompto let out a slow breath and looked up at Gladio and offered him what he hoped was a confident smile. Or hell, he'd take anything that at least didn't look pee his pants terrified. "Okay."

The pair walked into the dining room where Iris had taken a seat next to her father. Clarus rose though as they walked in and extended a hand to Prompto as they came close. "Hello, Prompto, it's nice to meet you."

Prompto shook Clarus' hand -  _ firm, a handshake must be firm but not overbearing _ , he remembered Ignis drilling into him during their lessons. "You as well, Sir -" ah shit was that right, crap what had Ignis told him about titles and which to use and when and where? "Lord Amicitia," he corrected. Nailed it? 

Clarus merely chuckled and let go of Prompto’s hand before he sat again and gestured for them to do the same. "Clarus is fine," he offered and Prompto nodded.

Dinner was… surprisingly okay Prompto realized as it got going. He managed not to drop anything on himself or spill his drink, he remembered which fork to use, conversation came decently enough. He still couldn't totally relax and it still felt a little awkward making small talk but it was okay. Clarus mostly asked about the Crownsguard training, a conversation he could easily have, especially with Gladio there to help. Iris was easier to talk to of course, especially once they realized they  both shared a love for absolutely terrible television.

And as they headed into desert Prompto was so sure it was going not just okay, but even  _ well _ , that the sudden shift was more than jarring.

"So I've heard you've got quite the resume, Prompto," Clarus started as Jared set down a plate with tarts for each of them. "You've had - six jobs in the past year since your graduation?"

Beside Prompto, Gladio tensed and looked at his father.  "Dad…"

"It's a fair question, Gladiolus. I am merely curious about Prompto's turnover in his prior employment given that the Crownsguard, and your intended bonding are both very long term commitments," Clarus said to his son, though Prompto had no doubt the words were very much meant for him as well.  

"You don't have to -" Gladio started as be looked to Prompto. 

Prompto’s stomach flip flopped with the anxiety the sudden turn in conversation had caused. He hadn't the first clue how Clarus of all people knew his employment history but he also wasn't surprised either. He kept his hands in his lap, could feel them shaking and tried to remember what Cor had said a few weeks prior. Don't let him give you shit. 

Prompto looked first to Gladio and pressed his lips into a tight line. "It's fine," he assured the other and then met Clarus' expectant gaze. "You're right. The Crownsguard, being bonded to Gladio - those are both long term commitments. Lifetime commitments," he conceded. "And I understand that my work history might seem worrisome in that regard." He paused. He knew he needed to explain himself but he also knew it would do no good to look like he was making excuses either. 

"My most recent jobs I left to focus on my training, and the ones prior -" he paused again and lifted his hands to clasp them together on the table. "The newspaper that hired me right after I graduated had been more interested in my connection to Noct -" another brief pause. "Prince Noctis," he corrected himself as he remembered who he was talking to, "than they were having me as an employee. Once it became clear I was not about to sell the prince out, I was let go. The cafe and restaurant after were also quick to make working for them less than ideal once they realized having me as an employee did not mean that his Highness would frequent their establishments."

Prompto glanced down at his hands. He would never blame Noctis for any of that. It never crossed his mind. But the last two places be had been hired at hadn't the first clue he was friends with Noctis and it had made things far easier. Even if the jobs were tedious at best. He lifted his gaze to Clarus', worried that he had not passed this impromptu test.

Clarus nodded. "I see," he started. "Well then," and it was there a warm smile crossed his features, "I suppose the prince should count himself lucky to have such a loyal friend." 

Prompto let out the breath he had been holding and felt a wave of relief wash over him. He swore Gladio was the same beside him. 

But it was short lived, for Prompto at least, as Clarus asked his next question. "And what do your parents think of all this - your joining the Crownsguard and being bonded?" 

Prompto didn't blame him for the question. After all  _ most  _ people did have parents who would have  _ some kind  _ of opinion on such big life decisions.  Prompto just… wasn't one of them. He shrugged a little. "They don't know," he paused.  "We don't really - talk that much," continued. "Haven't since I moved out." Not that they had talked that much before either, but that was neither here nor there. 

"I see," Clarus said evenly. Prompto wasn't sure what to make of the expression that crossed the older Amicitia's face at that. It was undreadable at best and Prompto couldn't help but worry that that was maybe a dealbreaker. Which he realized just as quickly was ridiculous. Why should it matter if his parents gave two shits what he did - he was an adult. He'd been taking care of himself for far longer than most people knew.

Prompto could feel a sudden warmth against his leg. Gladio's leg pressed aginst his own he realized as he gave a quick glance beside him. And there the expression _was_ readable. Sympathetic, supportive. Prompto could feel a flush form on his cheeks and he dropped his chin to chest. He appreciated the gesture, but he also longed for a change in conversation. Anything to distract from the _Prompto's parents sucked_ pity party that he worried this was about to turn int.

"Now, let's eat our dessert, shall we?" Clarus suggested and started to dig into the tarts in front of him. 

Prompto let out a soft sigh of relief and lifted his head. Clarus' expression was no longer as unreadable as before. Instead there was a warmth there, one that Prompto was both surprised by and grateful for.

And just like that the mood in the room changed and the conversations started to flow again. Prompto could feel the earlier anxiety start to ebb and while the incident had been more than a little stress inducing he found himself feeling more relaxed after it all than he had before. 

It was already well into the evening by the time they'd finished dinner, and then Iris had insisted Prompto stay to watch the latest episode of The Bachelor with her, Gladio and Clarus teasing them mercilessly about it. And before Prompto knew it was pushing midnight, which seemed a good time to head home - and far later than he had ever thought he'd be, but he'd actually been having  _ fun _ . But he had training early, and so did Gladio, so Prompto called for the car with the number Ignis had provided. 

Goodbyes were said at the door, another hug from Iris - one that Prompto was prepared for this time. And even Gladio gave him a quick one. There was another handshake from Clarus, though less formal than the first and Prompto found his hand wrapped in both of Clarus' as the older man gave him a warm smile. "I hope we'll see you again for dinner," Clarus said. 

And as Prompto settled into the car, far lighter than the first time he had been in the vehicle he let out a slow breath of relief. All in all it had gone a million times better than he had thought. As the city passed him by he felt his phone buzz in his pocket and he pulled it out to see a text from Gladio. 

**Gladio | 11:58 PM** Thanks for coming tonight. Dad really liked you by the way. 

**Prompto | 12:00 AM** really???

**Gladio | 12:00 AM** Really. 

**Gladio | 12:01 AM** Night, Prom. I'll see you in the morning.   
  
**Prompto | 12:01 AM** night, big guy

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to poke me on [tumblr!](http://downrightfierce.tumblr.com/)


End file.
